Naruto a Pokemon's adventure
by Stormshadow'sFox
Summary: Naruto is a rare shiny Zorua who is looking mischief as he find new friends, enemies
1. Chapter 1

Naruto a Pokemon's adventure

Summary: Naruto is a rare shiny Zorua who is looking mischief as he find new friends, enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon

* * *

A small gray and gold fox sat waiting patiently at its favorite ramen shop. He yipped and wagged his tail excitedly as Ayame placed the bowl in front of him giving him a quick pet on the head. He yipped before digging in and gulping down the hot soup and her father looked at the Pokémon sadly. After finishing he looked over at them expectantly gaining a laugh from Ayame's father.

"One house special coming up" Ayame said grabbing the empty bowl.

"I'd think we should name him Naruto since no one has claimed him." Teuchi said gaining a yip from the fox.

"What type of Pokémon is it I mean haven't seen one like it in this area since it arrived last week." Ayame said placing the second bowl of ramen down.

"Hn I'd say it must be a Zorua by the looks of it it's a rare Pokémon indeed." Teuchi said with glee thinking about the customers he'd get for people wanting to see the rare fox Pokémon.

Naruto finished his second bowl before yipping his thanks and running of to find trouble.

"Get Back here you little runt!"

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha laughing as two Chunin chased after him. Why because he drew graffiti over the great stone faces. How he transformed into a short blond spiky head kid. Naruto hid under one of the store porches as the two Chunin chasing him ran past. He laughed crawling out and running the other way only to bump into a Riolu.

"Watch were your going dobe!" the Riolu snapped glaring at the fox.

Naruto laughed irritating the Riolu more.

"The name is Naruto not dobe teme!" he barked.

"Hn...Sasuke now get lost!" the Riolu snapped.

Naruto watched as the grumpy Riolu walked away, wanting to play a trick on it but decided against it seeing as it was part fighting type and he didn't want to risk getting into a fight with he opt to go find some one else to play a trick on.

Naruto was walking through the park when he saw a silver furred Pikachu sitting under an apple tree reading the latest issue of poke poke paradise. The silvered-furred Pokémon had a grin on its face as it giggle and snickered at various scenes on the book.

"Hey what are you reading?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.

The Pikachu looked up lazily from its book to see the gray and gold fox staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Huh...Um...A book?" he answered nervously.

"Yeah what kind of book?"

"Stuff for grown ups" The Pikachu answered going back to his book.

"My name is Naruto whats yours?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Kakashi now please I'm trying to read?

"Okay Kakachu I'll let you get back to your smut." he said running off leaving a stunned Pikachu behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

* * *

Naruto had decided that he wanted to take a nap before he found something else to get into. So he headed to the top of a building looking for a nice quite place to sleep when he met a Slakoth.

"Huh I've never seen one of you around what are you?" Naruto asked

"I' am a Slakoth and the names Shikamaru" the Slakoth said staring at the clouds.

"My name is Naruto lets be friends" Naruto laughed.

"Troublesome but okay if that means you will let me have some piece and quite." the Slakoth yawned.

Naruto curled up and placed his head on his paws before drifting off to sleep. He dreamed of all kinds of tricks he could play on the different Pokemon he met especially the perverted Kakachu.

Naruto woke up to find Shika gone and wondered what time was it so he got up to go find some unfortunate Pokemon to prank. Naruto laughed as he spotted a Roselia and Skitty at each others throat arguing about who would the grumpy Riolu like better. Naruto shuddered at the though of fangirls so he decided to play a trick on them.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled turning himself into the Riolu he met earlier. Naruto walked over to the two pokemon who were fighting.

"You ladies talking about me?" he asked barely containing his laughter.

"Oh my gosh it Sasuke-kun!" both girls screeched.

Naruto shuddered inwardly "Yup fangirls."

"Um what did you say your names was?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun its me Sakura" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"And I'm Ino Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes as well.

"Oh geez!" Naruto thought.

"So Sasuke-kun which of us do you like the most?" both girls asked at the same time glaring at each other.

"Hn...I don't know how about the two you stand beside me on both sides and kiss me?" Naruto suggested.

Both girls happily agreed.

"alright you two have to keep your eyes closed so I can tell you." he said giggling alittle.

Both girls obliged and did what Naruto told them. The were both inches from his face when he changed back and moved out of the way to watch his trickery take shape. Both girls ended up kissing each other and jumping apart by ten feet crying aloud.

"Nooo! I was suppose to share my first kiss with Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled running around frantically.

Ino on the other hand stared in shock. Which made naruto burst out in tears from laughing so hard. Both females looked over at him "The name is Naruto and you just got tricked" he laughed running away dodging the razor leaf attack and swift attack as the chased him.

Naruto ended up in a different part of the park he was in earlier when he met Kakachu. When he heard a soft cries coming from the sandbox area so he checked it out. Naruto found a small Eevee sitting alone crying.

"Hey whats wrong?" Naruto asked

The Eevee looked up at him with tears in its eyes.

"I-i was playing with my doll when a couple of Zigazoon took it and won't give it back." she sniffed.

Naruto looked around spotting the two Zigazoon's tossing back n forth a odd shape doll.

"Hang on I'll get it back for you!" Naruto said.

Naruto hopped into the bushes behind the two playing Zigazoons before trying out his scary face trick. The fist Zigazoon stopped dropping the doll be for pissing himself and running of screaming mommy. Leaving a very confused Zigazoon behind the Zigazoon looked behind him and saw Naruto's scary face before running off and leaving the doll behind screaming bloody murder.

Naruto laughed before picking up the doll and returning it to the Eevee.

"Here you go!"Naruto yelled placing the doll in font of her.

"T-thank you" she stuttered blushing.

"My name is Naruto by the way!" he said proudly.

"H-hinata." she said feeling the heat rush to her face.

"Hn... Thats a nice name Hina-chan." he said smiling.

"THUD!"

Naruto stared at the fallen Eevee whose leg twitched every now and then. Naruto shrugged trying to wake here up.


End file.
